


Siguiendo la Oscuridad

by Phankam



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phankam/pseuds/Phankam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki siempre ha sido el número dos, pero nunca se lo ha cuestionado. ¿Qué pasará cuando su mentalidad cambia por completo, cuándo se da cuenta que tal vez, después de todo, Thor no es mejor que él? [Situado entre Thor: Tales of Asgard y Thor (2011)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

_Thor y compañía no me pertenecen._

_Para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, se recomienda haber visto “Thor: Tales of Asgard” y la primera película de Thor :)_

* * *

La oscuridad era solamente interrumpida por los destellos de la lanza de Odín, empuñada firmemente entre las manos de su hermano, sus ojos azules buscando incesantemente la figura de Algrim, perfectamente oculta en la penumbra del templo. Loki se aferró más fuertemente a su padre, sintiendo el subir y bajar de su pecho entre sus brazos, cada vez más lento.

“Padre… por favor, resiste…” murmuró Loki entre lágrimas, no atreviéndose a tocar el magullado rostro del Padre de Todo. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia su hermano, quien intentaba sin éxito derrotar al Elfo Oscuro. “Padre, Thor se vengará… sé que lo hará…”

No se alcanzó a dar cuenta de cómo término, pero el grito de dolor de Algrim le indicó que su hermano finalmente había derrotado al que habría sido su tutor y cuidador a lo largo de sus vidas. Loki suspiró, aliviado, feliz de que la pesadilla había terminado. Soltó lentamente a su padre con intenciones de ir a buscar ayuda, y se puso de pie con dificultad, sus piernas temblorosas apenas aguantando su poco peso.

“Thor.” Dijo, su voz débil y temblorosa, pero su hermano no respondió. El templo seguía sumido en las tinieblas, y sintió un nudo en su garganta. “¿Thor?”

Finalmente los logró enfocar a la anaranjada luz proveniente de la espada de Surtur, y dio un par de pasos dubitativos. Se detuvo en seco al sentir que Algrim todavía respiraba. Su hermano mayor sujetaba firmemente la lanza de su padre.

“No puedo perdonar esta traición, Algrim.” Exclamó Thor en una voz potente que no poseía el típico entonar arrogante del príncipe. Volvió a posicionarse para atacar, y Loki aguantó la respiración: este era el momento, su hermano iba finalmente a acabar con el elfo. A la luz de la espada, pudo ver el odio vivo en los ojos de Algrim. “Pero tampoco puedo olvidar todos los años que fuiste mi amigo, y mi familia.”

¿Acaso sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Después de todo lo que Algrim había hecho, Thor lo estaba perdonando?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido, sus pensamientos atropellándose entre ellos, su cuerpo de pronto recuperando su fuerza y dejando de lado el temblor. Vio la espada entre sus manos, sin recordar el momento en que la había recogido. Vio a su padre moribundo por el rabillo del ojo, y luego a su hermano, demasiado cobarde como para acabar con su tarea.

Fue una milésima de segundo, pero al mismo tiempo una eternidad. Ese momento lo cambió todo.

“¡MONSTRUO!”

Sintió sus brazos temblando ligeramente con el peso de la espada, y su visión nublándose ante las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse.

Había matado a Algrim.

“Hermano…” dijo Thor, quitándole la espada y devolviéndola a su vaina. “Todo está bien.”

Los brazos fuertes de Thor lo rodearon, y por un instante, volvió a ser el hermano pequeño, las lágrimas cayendo sin control. Todo había terminado.

Sintió el suelo temblar, y más escombros se precipitaron a su alrededor. Thor se alejó un poco, mostrando una mirada madura nunca antes tan presente en su aún infantil rostro.

“Quédate con nuestro padre.” Dijo Thor en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Loki ni siquiera alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a su padre, dejándose caer junto a este. Odín seguía respirando de manera casi tortuosa. Loki susurró unas palabras, y el pecho de su padre se infló con más vigor, llenándose del aire encantado que su hijo menor había manipulado. Su respiración pareció tomar fuerza, siendo ayudado por la magia de Loki. Podría salvar a su padre.

“Loki…” Odín finalmente abrió sus ojos. “Loki… ¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, padre.” Respondió el príncipe, aliviado. “Todo está bien. Algrim fue derrotado... todo ha terminado.”

“Sabía que Thor podía hacerlo.” Las últimas palabras de Odín antes de caer en su legendario sueño llenaron los oídos de Loki como si las hubiese gritado.

Thor no había tenido el valor. Loki había destruido a Algrim, pero no se sentía un asesino. Se sentía en su pleno derecho de disfrutar el éxito de su venganza. Se sentía un héroe. Había salvado a Asgard, y había salvado a su padre.

* * *

_Este es sólo un prólogo, ya tengo una buena parte escrita, e iré publicando de a poco para que dure la emoción ;). Como dije al comienzo, se recomienda haber visto Thor: Tales of Asgard._

_-phankam._


	2. Chapter 2

Revivía ese momento todas las noches: Veía en la oscuridad de su habitación la mirada de odio en los ojos de Algrim, y el perdón en los de Thor. Sentía el calor de la espada entre sus manos, y finalmente veía el destello final. Era imposible quitarse la imagen de Algrim en su cabeza, estando el elfo escondido en cada rincón del palacio, esperándolo. Soñaba con él, y cada vez lo destruía. La presencia de luz indicaba que había lugar para el elfo de esconderse entre las sombras cercanas: sentarse en la oscuridad, por el otro lado, disminuía la sensación de estar siendo observado por su antiguo tutor.

Esa misma tarde había salido de su habitación por primera vez, y había tenido éxito en pasar desapercibido por las calles de Asgard. Tenía intenciones de aprender a camuflarse mágicamente para evitar cualquier mirada, y así tener acceso libre a cualquier rincón del reino: desde su aventura en Jotunheim y la casi destrucción del reino, la gente lo miraba a Thor y a él, y susurraban a sus espaldas: de Thor se hablaba de su grandeza y nobleza, del coraje con el que había conseguido la paz con Jotunheim, como habría agachado su cabeza ante el gigante Laufey en nombre de todos los Asgardianos, como había salvado a Odín. Por el otro lado, de Loki sólo se escuchaba un simple “es el otro hijo de Odín, el hermano de Thor”, y frases similares. El anonimato le molestaba en parte, porque quería reconocimiento por su valor y por haber salvado él mismo a Asgard y a Odín, pero como era su palabra contra la de Thor, jamás abriría su boca, no mientras no tuviese como respaldar su afirmación.

_“No fuiste a ver a nuestro padre.”_

_“Sé exactamente lo que hice y lo que no, gracias.” Espetó Loki de mala gana, estando aún sentado en el templo._

_“Padre ha preguntado por ti, está preocupado, te vio muy afectado ese día…” Al no recibir respuesta, Thor continuó. “Loki, no puedes estar aquí para siempre. Ya te lo he dicho, lo que hiciste fue una reacción a la amenaza de ver a tu familia en peligro, no fue un acto de maldad ni mucho menos.”_

_“Fue un acto de venganza. Tú no tuviste a padre entre tus brazos mientras su respiración se apagaba.” Sintió un nudo en su garganta. “Tú sólo te preocupas de tus aventuras, de quedar bien.”_

_“Loki…”_

_“Thor, eres el héroe de Asgard. Ve a celebrarlo, yo no necesito la atención.” Mintió, recuperando su mirada serena. “Me gusta estar en el templo. Iré a ver a nuestro padre cuando esté mejor, no puedo verlo en estas condiciones.”_

Un acto de venganza, al igual que el de Algrim. Catorce noches habían pasado desde aquella conversación con Thor, y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Se hablaban lo justo y necesario: el mayor pasaba su tiempo entre sus amigos y Sif, entrenando con su padre y los nuevos Einherjar, mientras que Loki se mantenía en el lúgubre templo de día practicando su magia a solas, sin recibir a su maestra, y de noche durmiendo lo justo y necesario, queriendo aprender a mimetizarse con la oscuridad, reflexionando, y cuestionándose por primera vez todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pensaba en la vida, en la muerte y en la venganza, y se daba cuenta que su venganza era exactamente igual a lo que buscaba Algrim.

Algrim había querido vengar a su familia, y con esto había impulsado a Loki a hacer lo mismo por la suya. Loki había asesinado a sangre fría a su maestro, tutor y cuidador, mano derecha de su padre hasta ese momento, amigo de su familia.

No había arrepentimiento.

“¿Loki?” su madre entreabrió la puerta, buscando a su hijo menor en la oscuridad. Loki miró hacia ella sin decir ni una palabra. “Tu padre y hermano deben de estar por llegar, ya es hora de cenar.”

‘ _Por supuesto_ ’ pensó Loki amargamente. ‘ _Todo en esta casa gira en torno a los héroes_ ’

“¿Loki?”

“Te escuché, madre.” Respondió el príncipe, sus ojos ahora fijos en el techo. “Ya voy.”

Frigga dejó la puerta abierta, a lo que Loki suspiró en irritación. Se quedó en absoluto silencio esperando a que el ruido de los pasos de su madre se apagase, y al asegurarse, movió su mano izquierda vagamente en dirección a la vela en su escritorio, la cual se encendió vigorosamente al instante. Loki se puso de pie y caminó hasta la fuente de luz, y observó como la llama bailaba lentamente. El joven hechicero puso su mano sobre el fuego, y lentamente la alejó, extendiendo la llama junto con el movimiento, aumentando la fuente de calor. Cerró los ojos, y pudo ver nuevamente el rostro magullado de su padre, y el odio en los ojos de Algrim.

No había remordimiento.

Evitó los pasillos más iluminados del palacio, abrazando las sombras. Había encontrado un encanto en no ser notado, en pasar por debajo de los ojos alerta de todos. Abrió la puerta del comedor, siendo recibido por la potente voz de su padre.

“… Thor me ha sorprendido con su habilidad con la espada, casi me ha derrotado.”

“Entrenar contigo realmente me ha ayudado muchísimo.” Admitió Thor, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. “Agua.”

Un sirviente se apresuró en servir una copa de agua al joven príncipe, quien no se molestó en agradecer.

“¿Buen entrenamiento?” preguntó Loki sentándose en su habitual sitio junto a su hermano. Thor le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

“Increíble. Realmente padre, no me extraña que todos te teman y que hablen de ti por todos los rincones de los nueve mundos…”

“A este paso, van a hablar más de ti, hijo. Hoy salí a pasear en el carruaje y escuché a tus amigos hablando del último viaje que hicieron juntos.” Dijo Frigga, haciendo reír a su primogénito.

‘ _Al cual no me invitaron_ ’ sonrió torcidamente ante este pensamiento. Nadie que se preciara de ser un héroe llevaba a su débil y llorón hermanito a sus aventuras, por supuesto. Ni siquiera cuando el débil hermano había sido quien había salvado a todo el reino de ser destruido.

“Me llena de orgullo ver que sigues mis pasos, serás un excelente rey algún día.” Comentó Odín. “Vino.”

Loki bajó la mirada, jugueteando con su comida en el plato. Odín no tenía por donde estar orgulloso de él: a sus ojos, Loki no hacía nada digno de mención. Tal vez si supiese la verdad acerca de Algrim tendría algo de respeto por él, pero Thor se había adjudicado el crédito, y nadie le creería a Loki si lo contase. Después de todo, sus habilidades eran sólo trucos de niño, sin ninguna importancia.

“Loki ha estado practicando su magia, ¿cierto, Loki?” Thor agregó de la nada, llamando la atención de su hermano.

“No soy muy bueno.” Mintió hábilmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Su magia había mejorado de manera exponencial e inesperada después del incidente con la espada de Surtur: era como si haber matado a Algrim hubiese sido la llave para liberar el poder que llevaba adentro.

“Es difícil que mejores si te rehúsas a recibir a tu tutora, hijo.” Comentó Odín, causando que la mirada de Loki bajase nuevamente hacia su comida. “Tu hermano no ha dejado de entrenar, es cada día más fuerte.”

Thor se movió levemente en su silla a la izquierda de Loki, incómodo con la situación.

“Thor ha estado entrenando día tras día con su espada desde que se puso de pie, mientras que tú te diste por vencido el primer día… a los 14 años ya deberías ser un guerrero formidable como tu hermano, pero—“

“Pero Thor es Thor y yo soy yo.” Musitó Loki, dejando su tenedor de lado.

“Loki, ¿me enfrías mi agua?” preguntó Thor de la nada, deseoso de cambiar el tema. Loki, sin pensarlo, tomó la copa de su hermano y sopló sobre ella, disminuyendo la temperatura considerablemente.

Odín se puso de pie bruscamente, lo que sobresaltó a ambos hermanos, el vaso con agua casi congelada cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

“¿Qué acabas de hacer, Loki?” preguntó en una voz de comando que solamente utilizaba cuando estaba realmente enfadado, viéndose más grande de lo normal. Loki se quedó paralizado y con la boca entreabierta, nunca habiendo visto a su padre reaccionar así con ellos.

“¡Odín!” exclamó Frigga, aunque también miraba a su pequeño con aprehensión. Thor, por su lado, había puesto su brazo ante su hermano menor en un gesto de protección.

“Padre, sólo ha utilizado magia para enfriar mi agua, es todo.” Explicó Thor, mirando a su hermanito. “¿Cierto? Ya te había dicho que su magia ha avanzado, y esto del hielo y el frío se le da bien, en Jotunheim—“ Thor dejó de hablar abruptamente, recordando que era mejor no hablar del tema.

“¿Qué pasó en Jotunheim?” Todos se vieron sorprendidos ante la pregunta del Padre de Todo, ya que él mismo había dicho que prefería no conocer los detalles.

“Bueno, Loki demostró increíble manejo con el agua y el hielo…” Thor continuó de manera insegura, mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en su comida nuevamente. “Cuando los gigantes de hielo nos atacaron, él deshizo uno de sus ataques, ¡y ni siquiera pareció hacer algún esfuerzo! Loki, tu magia es excelente, no sé porque lo niegas.”

“Yo…”

“¿Dónde aprendiste eso, Loki?” preguntó Frigga, tomando la mano de su esposo.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, nadie se lo había enseñado. Solamente el haber estado en Jotunheim lo había impulsado a intentarlo, a pesar de que Amora nunca lo había instruido en cómo crear hielo. Era algo que no le costaba nada de trabajo. Ni siquiera una palabra o un susurro: era casi un suspiro de pensamiento. ¿Por qué…?

“Amora me lo enseñó antes de partir ese día.” Segunda mentira de la cena. Odín pareció contemplar la respuesta por un segundo, y finalmente volvió a su asiento, y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

La familia real continuó en relativo silencio, interrumpidos por cortos intentos de Thor de armar conversación. Loki, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en el hielo y el frío de Jotunheim.

“A partir de mañana, entrenarás con Thor y conmigo. No puede ser que un príncipe, el mismísimo hijo de Odín, se dedique a jugar con trucos. Tomarás la espada con tu hermano y aprenderás a batirte en duelo como un verdadero Asgardiano.”

Si no hubiese estado en tan profundo estado de shock, hubiese quedado boquiabierto. Thor, por su parte, dejó salir una pequeña risa.

“Padre, Loki no tiene tamaño para el duelo. Tengo dudas de que pueda tomar una espada, incluso.” Loki no se molestó en fastidiarse, ya que Thor tenía bastante razón: comparado con los otros chicos de su edad, él era diminuto.

“Y a partir de mañana, no quiero ver a esa bruja en este palacio de nuevo.” Continuó Odín, ignorando por completo a su hijo mayor. Loki lo quedó mirando, ojos verdes fijos en los azules, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Tú mismo me dijiste que no servía para el duelo y que debía cultivar mi talento con la hechicería, y trajiste a Amora para enseñarme. No me importa si sigues enfocándote en entrenar a Thor, yo no te necesito.”

Se puso de pie, cayendo su silla de espaldas. Utilizó magia para levantarla sin ningún esfuerzo, y miró por última vez los tres pares de ojos azules fijos en él antes de volver a la oscuridad de su habitación.

No había arrepentimiento.

_-phankam._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor bostezó, sentado al pie de un árbol mientras Fandral y Volstagg se batían a duelo amistosamente con sus espadas, burlándose el uno del otro. Hogun, por su parte, limpiaba su arma con su típico actuar huraño. Estaban en un claro en el bosque, claramente sin tener nada mejor que hacer.

“¡Me sorprende que te puedas mover después del pequeño desayuno que tomaste, Volstagg!” dijo Fandral saltando por encima de su enorme amigo. “Claro que con la espada ni aunque bajases de peso y adquirieras habilidad podrías superarme.”

“¿Me estás diciendo gordo?” exclamó Volstagg, dejando caer la espada.

“Yo no he dicho nada, tú has llegado a esa conclusión por—es ese Loki?” Fandral se distrajo completamente, una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Thor y Volstagg miraron hacia donde Fandral apuntaba, y ni siquiera Hogun logró evitar sonreír un poco. Loki venía caminando con una expresión indescifrable, llevando una pieza de armadura en su pecho que sin duda le quedaba algo grande, y llevando una espada en su cinto. Detrás de él, Odín caminaba con su típico aire de grandeza, pero se le veía claramente molesto.

“¿Padre…?” Thor no estaba seguro de que decir. Odín ya llevaba una semana entrenando exclusivamente a Loki, pero esta era la primera vez que Thor veía a su hermano menor con armadura. “¿No habían armaduras del tamaño de Loki?”

“Tal vez los enanos fabriquen armaduras para infantes.” Susurró Fandral junto a Volstagg, haciendo reír a sus amigos, incluyendo al primogénito de Odín. El Padre de Todo no emitió comentario, prefiriendo ignorar la evidente burla del guerrero.

“Guerreros, necesito un voluntario para enfrentarse a Loki.” Explicó Odín poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo menor, cuyos músculos se tensaron, pero su rostro permaneció impasible.

“Padre, ¿no crees que esto podría ser una mala idea?” intervino Thor, comparando el tamaño y experiencia de su hermano con el de sus amigos.

“¿Acaso dudas de las habilidades de tu hermano?” repuso Odín, levantando una ceja. Thor abrió la boca, pero prefirió callar ante la posibilidad de decir algo que pudiese herir los sentimientos de Loki.

“Su Alteza, con todo respeto, creo que tal vez el príncipe podría enfrentarse a algún guerrero de menor categoría para empezar.” Propuso Fandral con voz fanfarrona. El entrecejo de Loki se frunció casi imperceptiblemente.

“El príncipe Loki siente que el entrenamiento es innecesario, y quiero que me lo demuestre mediante una batalla de verdad.” Dijo Odín, mirando fijamente a Fandral. Thor tragó saliva, reconociendo ese tono de voz en su padre: Odín quería enseñarle una lección a su hijo pequeño. “Guerrero Fandral, por favor, no seas suave con él.”

“Padre, ¿puedo hablar con Loki antes?” interrumpió Thor, poniendo un brazo frente a Fandral, quien ya había desenvainado su espada.

Thor caminó apresuradamente hacia su hermano, cogiéndolo de un brazo y apartándolo del grupo, entrando hacia los árboles.

“¿Has perdido la cabeza?” exclamó Thor en un susurró, tomando los hombros de su hermano. “Loki, padre quiere enseñarte una lección… ¿Acaso te es demasiado difícil aceptar que necesitas seguir entrenando?”

“Necesito seguir practicando mi magia, no seguir con la espada.” Respondió su hermano calmadamente en voz baja.

“Fandral es demasiado para ti, jamás lo podrás vencer.” Insistió Thor. “Si quieres me ofrezco para pelear contigo, así—“

“¿Acaso te dejarás derrotar por tu hermano pequeño? No lo creo, Thor. No necesito tu compasión. Voy a librarme de esto por mis propios medios, no te necesito.”

“Loki, no me refería a eso—“

Loki no lo dejó continuar, alejándose de vuelta al claro, esta vez con la espada en su mano izquierda.

“¡Prepárate, Fandral!” exclamó el joven Asgardiano, tomando su pesada espada con ambas manos. Fandral rio con ganas, preparándose para pelear también. Thor se en el borde de los árboles, mirando a su padre con aprehensión. Odín no se veía perturbado en lo más mínimo.

Fandral fue el primero en atacar. Loki se defendió con su espada bloqueando el primer impacto, el ruido metálico llenando el ambiente. Retrocedió ligeramente mientras bloqueaba el segundo golpe, sus brazos temblando al intentar repeler el ataque. Logró sacar su espada y arremeter una vez, pero fue hábilmente eludido por el connotado guerrero. Fandral volvió a soltar una carcajada antes de lanzarse contra el príncipe, quien lo eludió a duras penas. Con el siguiente ataque no tuvo tanta suerte: la espada rozó su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole soltar su arma y llevarse la otra mano a su brazo lastimado.

“¿Nada que decir, Loki?” preguntó Fandral con la misma intención burlona con la que luchaba con Volstagg. “¿Qué le pasó a tu lengua de oro? ¿Te la comieron los ratones?”

Loki se puso de pie lentamente, cogiendo su espada de nuevo, su rostro ahora lleno de rabia.

“Padre, detén esto.” Pidió Thor al ver la furia en el rostro de su hermano.

“No necesito palabras para enfrentarme a ti, estúpido mandril.” Gritó Loki, corriendo una vez más con el arma en alto. Fandral lo esquivó con facilidad y se dio vuelta rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Loki caía al suelo, apoyando su mano derecha.

“¿Qué diablos…?” Fandral se resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente al mismo momento que Loki se puso de pie de un salto, poniendo la punta de su espada en el cuello del rubio guerrero.

“Creo que gané.” Dijo Loki con una media sonrisa. Thor no entendió que estaba pasando, pero claramente Odín sí.

“¡SIN MAGIA!” gritó Odín lleno de ira. “¡SIN TRUCOS! ¡UN VERDADERO GUERRERO NO NECESITA MAGIA!” Recién ahí Thor notó que había una placa de hielo bajo Fandral, sobre la cual claramente se había resbalado. Loki sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, moviendo sus dedos levemente, haciendo que el hielo desapareciera en forma de neblina.

“Gané la batalla. Supongo que eso da por concluido mi entrenamiento, ¿no?” Loki se sujetó el hombro herido nuevamente, ignorando totalmente la furia de su padre, lo que descolocó a Thor: habitualmente, su hermano respondía bastante mal a las reprimendas de Odín –las cuales eran poco habituales hacia Loki-, llegando sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas en ocasiones.

“No. Seguiremos mañana, ahora vamos a curar tu hombro.” Dijo Odín, haciendo un gesto para que el menor lo siguiese. Loki no discutió, pero tampoco dejó de lado su sutil sonrisa triunfante.

“Loki te acaba de derrotar.” Dijo Volstagg después de unos segundos de silencio, riendo con ganas.

“¡Silencio! Esa rata tramposa no cuenta.” Escupió Fandral hacia el costado, su ego claramente herido.

“Esa rata tramposa es mi hermano, y príncipe de Asgard.” Le recordó Thor, mirando hacia donde su padre y hermano habían caminado. “Algo anda mal con Loki, desde que volvimos de Jotunheim no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.”

“Thor, tu hermanito siempre ha estado tocado, lo que pasa es que nunca te habías dado cuenta.” Dijo Volstagg con una leve sonrisa.

“No pareció importarte eso cuando nos salvó en aquel bar.” Espetó Thor, frunciendo el entrecejo. Volstagg dejó de sonreír, mirando de reojo hacia Hogun.

“Thor, Loki fue el que causó el problema en el bar, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?” dijo Hogun.

“Y además, quemó el bar, encerrando a quienes estaban adentro.” Continuó Fandral, encogiéndose de hombros. “El chico es extraño. Esa fascinación con la magia no lo llevará a ninguna parte.”

“Los hechiceros son para desconfiar de ellos.” Añadió finalmente Volstagg.

“Es mi hermano.” Insistió Thor. “Algo le sucede, nunca antes había desafiado así a nuestro padre, yo—“

“¿Qué sucede?” la voz de Sif interrumpió a Thor, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a su novia.

“Está preocupado por la salud mental de Loki… pero si me pides mi opinión, la verdad es que habría tenido que preocuparse desde que el enano empezó a hablar.” El comentario de Fandral hizo reír a Volstagg. Sif miró de reojo a Thor, quien se veía claramente molesto, pero ella era del mismo pensamiento que los tres guerreros.

“¡Les prohíbo que hablen así de mi hermano!” gruñó Thor, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

“Thor, tranquilo, son sólo bromas.” Interrumpió Sif, sujetando el brazo de Thor y mirando con reproche a los Tres Guerreros. Thor suspiró, y miró hacia donde su padre y hermano se habían alejado, lleno de dudas.

Odín caminó en silencio y sin mirar a su hijo, quien caminaba unos pasos más atrás del Padre de Todo, sujetando su hombro herido, ignorando las oleadas de dolor que lo llenaban y el líquido tibio que empapaba sus dedos. La herida no era excesivamente profunda, pero lo suficiente para soltar un poco de sangre cada vez que trataba de mover el brazo.

La última semana había sido eterna, levantándose todos los días antes del amanecer para practicar con la espada, y aguantando el hambre y dolor hasta que su padre estaba demasiado frustrado como para seguir. Habían sido siete días donde no había podido usar su magia, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba con voz propia, haciendo que cada paso fuese una tortura: ser hijo de un dios no significaba tener su fuerza, aparentemente. Claramente sus talentos provenían de su madre, una eficiente hechicera, y no de su padre, el hábil guerrero.

“Loki Odinson.” Dijo Odín de pronto, encontrándose en la entrada del palacio. Loki levantó la mirada, sus ojos sin demostrar emoción alguna. “Desde hoy, tú—“

“¡LOKI!” la voz de Frigga resonó en el ambiente, sobresaltando a ambos hombres. Loki no se alcanzó a dar cuenta como su madre llegó a su lado, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y manchando su impecable vestido blanco con la sangre de su hijo. “¡Hijo mío! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!”

“Madre, no es nada…” murmuró Loki, deseando más que nunca poder desaparecer. Los pocos sirvientes que rodeaban el lugar miraban con curiosidad, causando que el menor de los hijos de Odín tratase de librarse de los brazos de su madre.

“No te metas, mujer, es parte del proceso para hacerse hombre.” Repuso Odín, intentando separar a Frigga del muchacho, consiguiendo solo que se aferrase con más firmeza. “Suéltalo, lo llevaré al cuarto de curación y—“

Frigga lo ignoró totalmente, guiando a su hijo al interior del palacio.

“¡Te dije que esto era una mala idea!” exclamó Frigga una vez que estuvieron en el salón de la reina con Loki sentado en un taburete mientras su madre aplicaba magia en el corte de su hombro. Odín se quedó junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos, visiblemente molesto pero no dispuesto a discutir con su esposa. “Es tan sólo un niño, no tiene necesidad de convertirse en un guerrero, él—“

“Silencio, mujer. Yo decidiré que es lo mejor para Loki.” La voz de Odín era potente, y su esposa dejó de hablar de inmediato, sus ojos fijos en los de él.

“Yo me encargaré de las heridas de Loki.” Finalizó ella, volviendo su concentración al hombro del delgado príncipe.

Odín dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente se retiró, sin mirar atrás. Loki se relajó visiblemente, y no interrumpió las labores curativas de su madre. Lentamente el dolor comenzó a ceder, no sólo en su hombro pero también en sus agarrotados músculos, y una sensación de bienestar lo llenó. Frigga envolvió su hombro en un material tejido finamente, y le pasó una camiseta limpia.

“Tu padre siempre tiene motivos para lo que hace.”

Loki la miró fijamente, y asintió, sin estar convencido ni saber que decir.

“Sé que parece duro, pero sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Sería prudente de tu parte no hacerlo enojar.”

“No puedo seguir con esto, madre.” Confesó Loki, estirando los dedos de su mano izquierda. “No sé qué quiere padre de mí.”

“Quiere incluirte en sus actividades. Quiere tener algo de que conversar contigo.” Insistió Frigga, sujetando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas. “Tu padre te ama, Loki.”

“No tanto como a Thor.” Dijo con amargura. ¿Y si supiera la verdad, lo querría más?

“Eso no es verdad. Tu padre te ama tanto como a tu hermano. Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, ¿entiendes? Tu hermano está a poco tiempo de ser nombrado un guerrero oficialmente, y en algunos años más te tocará a ti, y tu padre quiere que estés listo.”

Loki asintió, levantando la mirada. Una sirvienta entró, cargando una bandeja con dos copas de vino. Se detuvo junto a ellos y las ofreció.

“No pedí vino.” Dijo Frigga, sin mirarla. Loki, por el contrario, levantó su mirada hacia la joven, cuyos largos cabellos negros caían alrededor de su escote. Ella sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de Loki, fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes del príncipe. Loki notó que los ojos de ella eran de un tono verde brillante, bastante inusual en Asgard, y sus labios se curvaron en una disimulada sonrisa.

“De parte del Padre de Todo, su Alteza.” Explicó la joven. Frigga asintió y cogió ambas copas, soltando la mano de Loki. “Con su permiso.”

La joven retrocedió unos pasos antes de hacer una reverencia, y se alejó hacia la puerta, sus caderas ondulando levemente bajó su túnica blanca. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia el joven príncipe. Loki sonrió, bebiendo el vino que le pasaba su madre.

Después de todo, Amora sabía moverse dentro del palacio.

_-phankam._


	4. Chapter 4

Le costó un poco de trabajo alejarse de la compañía de su madre, pero cuando finalmente lo logró, no tuvo dudas de a donde tenía que dirigirse. Siguió el ya reconocido camino al templo, y no le sorprendió encontrarse con la doncella de cabello negro sentada en el que había sido el lugar de meditación de Loki las últimas semanas.

“Tanto tiempo, joven príncipe.” Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, su cabello cambiando de raíz a punta a su habitual rubio, sus ojos destacándose entre un profundo delineado negro. Su ceñida túnica blanca fue remplazada por su habitual traje verde, el cual resaltaba más su figura. “Pensé que ya no me querías ver.”

“No te quería ver.” Reafirmó Loki, aunque tenía que admitir que después de una semana de entrenamiento brutal con su padre, echaba de menos a su maestra.

“Y yo tampoco a ti, hasta que vi tu increíble batalla esta tarde.” Dijo ella, acercándose a él lentamente. “Me has sorprendido, Loki. No por tu fuerza exactamente, pero por tu astucia.”

“Gracias, supongo.” Dijo él, optando por ignorar la alusión a su debilidad física. Amora sonrió.

“No entiendo como tu padre no se da cuenta del talento que está desperdiciando al tratar de transformarte en un bárbaro bruto como tu hermano.” Continuó Amora, alcanzándolo finalmente, sus dedos tibios posándose sobre la mejilla del príncipe, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su corazón acelerándose de manera desordenada. “Cualquiera puede coger una espada y aprender a usarla, ¿pero la magia? ¿Dominar el agua, el fuego, el hielo, eventualmente el mismísimo tiempo y espacio? No cualquiera lo consigue.”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó Loki, tratando de evitar los ojos de la hechicera. Amora, consciente de esta actitud, ubicó su otra mano en el rostro del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarla, estando a escasos centímetros de él, tan cerca que Loki podía escuchar su respiración y sentirla contra su piel.

“El Padre de Todo se equivoca contigo. Tienes habilidades únicas, y sería una pena que se desperdiciaran.” Loki sentía su corazón en la garganta, a punto de estallar. Recordó vagamente la última vez que había visto a Amora, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Thor no osará aparecer nuevamente. “Yo podría enseñarle un par de cosas, su Alteza.” Susurró a su oído, deslizando su mano por el hombro del hijo de Odín, tomando su mano y posándola suavemente en la curva de su cintura. “Podría ayudarte a desarrollar todo tu potencial… todo tu poder…”

Loki no tuvo más que dejarse llevar, sus labios juntándose instintivamente con los de Encantadora. A pesar de su inexperiencia en el tema, no tardó mucho en entender el ritmo y seguirlo. Acercó más a la hechicera, cuyas manos ahora recorrían su espalda, enredándose en el cabello oscuro del príncipe.

“¿Loki?” la voz de su hermano en el pasillo destruyó el momento. Loki se separó de Amora de inmediato, volteándose bruscamente. En pocos segundos, su hermano apareció en la entrada del salón. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, claro.” Dijo el menor, mirando sobre su hombro: Amora ya no estaba ahí. “Sólo necesitaba pensar… aclarar mi mente…” sus palabras salían entrecortadas, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

“Hermano, hablaré con padre para que detenga esto. No es justo para ti.” Dijo Thor, poniendo su pesada mano en el hombro de su hermano. Loki se sintió fuera de lugar, queriendo el suave contacto de Amora en lugar de la rudeza de su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en el momento presente.

_Podría ayudarte a desarrollar todo tu potencial… todo tu poder…_

La voz de Amora resonó extrañamente en su cabeza, no como un recuerdo, pero como si ella estuviese ahí. Thor lo seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta.

“Thor, yo…”

_El Padre de Todo se equivoca contigo…_

“No te preocupes, yo hablaré con nuestro padre.” Dijo finalmente, tomando una resolución.

No era necesario dejar el entrenamiento físico, no aún. De todas formas, encontraría la manera de encontrarse con Encantadora nuevamente, y de aprender lo que realmente le interesaba. Sólo tenía que ser cauteloso y disimulado.

La actitud de niño rebelde se tenía que acabar.

 “¿Estás seguro?”

“Si, hermano. Ahora lo puedo ver, padre tiene razón. Es inconcebible que yo, Loki Odinson, no adquiera las habilidades que nos pusieron a cargo de este reino. Seguiré entrenando.”

Su mentira convenció a su hermano, y esto le alivió inmensamente. Dejaron el templo juntos, caminando hacia el comedor para disfrutar de la cena de esa noche. Al doblar la esquina, vio por el rabillo del ojo una larga cabellera rubia salir por el otro extremo del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

Loki sonrió, pero lo que sentía no era felicidad: era una fuerza que de pronto brillaba en su interior, empujándolo en cada paso.

La ambición de poder, a diferencia del hielo con el cual ahora acostumbraba a jugar, era imposible de evaporar.

“Debiste haber visto la reacción de Fandral, estaba furioso.” Comentó Thor después de unos minutos de caminar. Loki sonrió ligeramente, sin responder. Atravesaron uno de los patios centrales en dirección al comedor diario de la familia, donde el silencio sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos y el ruido de agua corriendo en una fuente. “Creo que nuestro padre se equivoca, no entiendo porque no te deja seguir con la magia.”

“Para él, tener un hijo que no es un guerrero, es tener un hijo débil. Una vergüenza para la familia.” Thor se detuvo ante las palabras de su hermano, quien avanzó un par de pasos antes de notar que el mayor se había detenido.

“No eres débil.” Repuso Thor, sus ojos fijos en su hermano menor. “No eres una vergüenza. Eres inteligente, y no he visto a nadie en este reino que tenga nuestra edad y tu habilidad con la magia, y puedes ser un guerrero que utiliza magia también, ¿no?... Además… eres valiente. Yo… con lo de Algrim…”

Loki se tensó automáticamente: no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Thor pareció percibir lo incómodo del momento en el aire, y pareció dudar por un segundo.

“Loki, tienes que hablar de ello. ¿Es por eso que has estado tan extraño? Ya te dije, no fue tu culpa, sólo actuaste bajo presión… fuiste valiente, protegiste a nuestro padre en el momento que yo… que yo no pude hacerlo.”

“No quiero hablar de ello.” No, debía enfocarse en sus estudios, en avanzar en su magia, en convencer a su padre de que si tenía interés en la espada. Optó por seguir caminando e ignorar a Thor.

“No puedes evitar el tema para siempre.” Repuso Thor, haciéndolo detenerse. “Loki, lo que hiciste… fue la tensión del momento, no lo hiciste con maldad—“

“¿Cómo sabes con que intenciones lo hice?” Loki empezaba a perder la paciencia, y a olvidar su objetivo.

“Ambos estábamos ahí, y Algrim estaba destruyendo nuestro hogar, hiriendo a nuestro padre, tu reacción fue natural, estabas bajo presión—“

“Tú perdonaste la vida a Algrim.” Dijo Loki, su voz amarga. ‘ _Fuiste demasiado débil, no lograste acabar con tu tarea. Por eso lo hice yo por ti_ ’. “Por favor, no sigamos hablando de esto”

“Tal vez debí haberlo matado yo mismo.” Thor frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, ignorando la petición de Loki. El menor cerró sus ojos verdes, empuñando sus manos, tratando de controlarse y no responder bruscamente. “Loki, no debí dejarte, no era algo que te correspondiera a ti, como tu hermano debí haberte protegido, yo debí haberlo matado—“

“Pero no lo hiciste.” Thor abrió la boca para contestar, pero Loki continuó, su voz subiendo ligeramente de volumen. “¿Por qué no lo hiciste? No actué bajo presión, Thor. Actué porque tú no tuviste el valor de hacerlo, y no me arrepiento de mis acciones. Algrim se lo merecía.” Su voz era casi un grito, resonando contra las murallas de piedra. Nunca había reconocido su falta de remordimiento en voz alta, y pareció golpear a Thor como una bofetada, sus ojos azules incrédulos ante su hermano menor, quien se veía tan diferente. “No necesito que me defiendas. No soy un niño.” Agregó lo último dándole la espalda a su hermano, intentando respirar lentamente para recuperar la calma.

“Loki, no sabes que estás diciendo...” insistió Thor, no muy convencido. No sabía qué hacer con respecto a su hermano, como entender las palabras de Loki, su hermanito pequeño, el que siempre había tenido que proteger. ¿Acaso Loki quería el reconocimiento? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Esperaba algún tipo de aprobación? Loki lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes inexpresivos. “Todos piensan que fui yo—“

“¿Y eso te molesta acaso? ¿Quedar como el héroe de Asgard te molesta? ¿Quedar como héroe frente a nuestro padre? ¿Es desagradable, Thor? ¿Ser el hijo dorado?” escupió las preguntas como veneno, sin poder detenerlas, olvidando por completo su resolución anterior de calmarse, encarando a su hermano nuevamente, acercándose un par de pasos, gesticulando con sus manos. Cada sentimiento de inferioridad que le había causado su hermano en sus vidas afloraba, recordándole su pequeñez, su falta de habilidades, lo poco importante que era a los ojos de su padre y de Asgard. “Todos hablan de tu poder, de tu nobleza, del _increíble Thor_.”

“Loki… ¿Acaso quieres que diga que fuiste tú—“

“¡¿Y CUÁL SERÍA LA DIFERENCIA?! Si la gente supiese que _yo_ maté a Algrim, ¡El noble serías tú, por haberle perdonado la vida! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Todo lo que haces tú es perfecto!, y yo, y yo…” sintió un nudo en la garganta, y tragó ruidosamente. “Yo no soy nada, ¿no lo ves? Soy sólo el hijo menor de Odín, el hijo pequeño e inútil del Padre de Todo, el único Odinson que no sabe luchar, porque tú eres un gran guerrero como nuestro padre, y yo soy una vergüenza, el raro de la familia, y yo—“

_Cualquiera puede coger una espada y aprender a usarla…_

Loki se detuvo abruptamente, las palabras de Amora un ligero susurro entre los gritos que se atropellaban en su mente. Se sintió desorientado por un segundo, encontrándose su mirada con la de su hermano, que se veía absolutamente anonadado ante el abrupto silencio. Sintió su cuerpo temblando sin control, sus manos y rostro ardiendo, sus pensamientos desordenados, habiendo perdido todo su control mental. Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando lo más lento que podía, escuchando la voz de Amora subir en volumen mientras sus subconscientes gritos de desesperación por ser visto volvían a un segundo plano, dándole cabida a su fin mayor.

 _‘No debes perder la cabeza, tomaste una decisión… debes controlar tus emociones. Déjalo tener su gloria, tú no la necesitas. Quedar en las sombras te ayudará más que estar en el escenario.’_ Pensó Loki, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Suspiró, y el nudo en su garganta se aflojó. Thor pareció notar que Loki se había relajado, por lo que se acercó un paso, dudoso.

“¿Loki…?”

“Lo siento… a veces… no puedo evitar compararme contigo.” Dijo rápidamente, evadiendo la mirada de su hermano. “Es sólo que tú eres todo lo que nuestro padre siempre ha querido, y yo…”

“Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo. Nuestro padre se equivoca contigo.” Afirmó Thor, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Loki. “Loki, si algo que haga yo te incomoda, por favor dímelo. Si quieres que diga la verdad sobre lo que pasó, lo haré.”

“No te preocupes Thor… yo… hablé de más. Estaba aterrado, actué sin pensar, no alcancé a procesar lo que estaba haciendo.” Mintió, suspirando para agregar efecto, evitando los ojos azules de Thor para fingir arrepentimiento y vergüenza. “Prefiero que las cosas sigan igual.”

“¿Estás seguro…?”

“Sí, claro… no puedo evitar sentir envidia de ti, pero nunca dudes que te quiero, y te admiro.”

Thor sonrió ampliamente, abrazando fugazmente a su hermano.

“Yo también a ti, hermano.” La rapidez con la que Thor aceptó su excusa le pareció casi cómica, la credulidad e ingenuidad de su hermano sus peores debilidades.

En el comedor, Frigga y Odín ya estaban sentados, al parecer inmersos en seria conversación. Los príncipes sabían que sus intrusiones no eran aceptadas, por lo que tomaron sus lugares en silencio, no esperando ser incluidos en el intercambio.

“Loki.” El menor sintió su estómago apretarse ante la mención de su nombre, pero no lo dejó ver. Se enderezó, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia su padre. “¿Algo que decir respecto a hoy…?”

No acostumbraba a que su padre pidiese una opinión, pero supo que este era un regalo de su madre, la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y poder conseguir algo en su favor.

“Padre yo…” fingió dudar por un segundo, bajando la mirada en falso remordimiento. “Lamento mucho mi actitud, he sido malagradecido, sé que no es fácil para ti darte el tiempo de trabajar uno a uno conmigo, y desde ahora prometo tener una mejor actitud. No te decepcionaré.” Las palabras fluyeron a la velocidad justa, y con las pausas necesarias para que se escuchasen honestas. Mantuvo su mirada baja en un gesto de sometimiento, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Si lograba convencer a Odín de esto, sería muchísimo más fácil practicar magia a escondidas con Amora, no sentiría la presión de la mirada de su padre a cada uno de sus pasos.

“Desde mañana, entrenarás conmigo y Thor en las mañanas, y en las tardes volverás a tu rutina de estudios. Me aseguraré de que tengas el material necesario para que aprendas _por tu cuenta_ , y veremos…” miró de reojo a Frigga. “… veremos la mejor manera de incorporar tus habilidades en batalla.”

Loki fue incapaz de esconder su asombro, su boca abriéndose ligeramente: no esperaba que fuese tan fácil. De seguro su madre había tenido algo que decir, porque no había forma de que su padre hubiese llegado a tal determinación con tal facilidad sólo por escuchar una disculpa.

“¿En serio?” preguntó estúpidamente, mirando a su madre en busca de confirmación. Frigga comía lentamente, pretendiendo no estar escuchando, pero su sonrisa era imposible de ignorar. “Es decir, gracias padre. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro.”

“Sé que será así. Los hijos de Odín no se dejan derrotar.” Odín se veía satisfecho, una sonrisa en su cansado rostro. “Tenemos mucho que trabajar. Thor, espero que no te moleste incorporar a Loki a nuestras sesiones.”

“Por supuesto que no, padre.” El entusiasmo de Thor era contagioso, por lo que hasta Loki sonrió con naturalidad.

Las cosas no podrían andar mejor ni aunque se hubiese detenido a planearlas.

_-phankam._


End file.
